


Swell

by ClassyFangirl



Series: Belly Achin' [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Slight Comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct sequel to "Softly"- Newt wakes up pain-free but still bloated, and demands early morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



> A prompt fill for the darling bravinto! Also, I'm not really sure if what's in here counts as comeplay but I couldn't figure out what else to call it, sooo. Sorry?

The next morning, Newt wakes up before Hermann. He smiles at Hermann’s serene expression- he always looks so _relaxed_ when he’s asleep, the pinched look disappearing from his eyes. Newt presses a quick peck to Hermann’s cheek before rolling onto his back and experimentally prodding his stomach.

It doesn’t hurt anymore, thank _god_. Last night was _brutal_ , and without Hermann there to rub his stomach and cuddle him, Newt’s pretty sure he never would’ve fallen asleep. Now, he still feels full- like, _exceedingly_ full, fuller than his family’s enormous Christmas dinners full -but all in all, he doesn’t feel half bad. In fact, it sort of reminds him of how Hermann’s hands feel when they’re pressing into his belly, rubbing, massaging as he fucks him. Newt shivers and feels his morning wood stiffen further.

“Hermann,” he whispers. “Hermann- Hermann, I need you to fuck me.”

Hermann shifts and turns his head. “What?” he asks groggily, and Newt grins because yeah, Hermann’s _adorable_ in the morning.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. I need you to fuck me.”

Hermann rubs at his eyes as he visibly wakes up more. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better, dude- like, _way_ better, thanks for the massage, I’m ninety-five percent sure your fingers are magic.” Newt slides his hand under Hermann’s shirt. “C’mon. Fuck me?”

Hermann pushes their blanket down to the end of the bed. He frowns slightly at Newt’s stomach, which is still bloated bigger than usual. “You don’t _look_ better. Are you sure you’re all right?”

Newt nods vigorously. “Dude, if I still felt like shit, I would not be asking for sex right now. Last night? Felt like I could never bang again, I’m serious. Now? Boner city. Come _on_ , man.”

Hermann gingerly touches his belly and Newt wriggles happily. “How _does_ it feel?” Hermann asks.

“Mmm- well, I don’t think I’m gonna want to eat for like, another day, that’s how full I am. But it doesn’t hurt. It’s just kinda...” He gestures with one hand and quickly strokes his erection with the other. “There’s like, this pressure in my stomach? But it doesn’t feel _bad_. Not at all.”

Hermann carefully places both hands on Newt’s stomach. “Yes? You feel pressure without even being touched? Does it hurt when I do _this_?” He presses his hands down, not hard, but just hard enough that Newt moans.

“No, no- that feels good, man. It feels nice.” He tugs at Hermann’s underwear and pouts as best he can. “Will you _please_ fuck me now? C’mon, dude.”

“Hmmm. I suppose so.” Hermann leans down and kisses Newt’s belly. “You’re so eager, and you look...” He flushes, but clears his throat and nods. “You look quite beautiful, Newton.”

Newt’s breath catches in his throat, and he stares and gapes as Hermann searches for their bottle of lubricant. “Dude,” he says quietly. “You’re- I- what- what, _really_?”

Hermann does that shy half-smile that makes Newt’s heart flutter. “Well, yes. I mean to say- I always find you to be quite...a fine-looking man. But with my, ah, particular fondness for this area of your body,” and here he rubs his hand around Newt’s stomach in a slow circle, “my attraction to you is only exacerbated by your current state.”

Newt leans forward and kisses Hermann firmly, surprising him a bit. “That is, like, the most romantic way you could possibly say ‘I dig your chub’.”

Hermann snorts derisively and waves the bottle of lube at him. “I don’t _have_ to fuck you, you know.”

“Aw, hey, now that’s just mean. You know what I’m getting at, man.” Newt kisses Hermann’s neck and says, “You’re pretty gorgeous yourself, Hermann.”

Hermann’s cheeks go even more pink, and he nudges Newt’s chest. “Lay down. On your back. Let me see all of you.”

Newt obeys, grinning, and he spreads his legs so Hermann can sit relatively comfortably between his thighs. Hermann smiles down at him and runs his hands all over Newt’s belly, pushing down in some places, barely grazing the skin in others. He runs a single finger along the edge where Newt’s stomach sags over his pelvis. Hermann leans forward and presses a single open-mouthed kiss to the soft flesh of Newt’s lower stomach.

“Hermann,” he whines. “Come _on,_ please, please-”

“All right, all right. So impatient.” Hermann slicks his fingers and pushes them, slowly, slowly, one at a time, into Newt, and Newt pushes against them, moaning with want. “Yes? You like that? Full on both sides, now. How does it feel?”

“ _Great_ , super great- could you, could you-” He bites his lower lip and squirms in place. “Could you touch my stomach again?”

“Of course, love.” Hermann slides his other hand along the swell of Newt’s stomach. He squeezes gently, pushes upward and then lifts his hand so the flesh sags back down. “I love this part of you,” he says, one hand on Newt’s stomach and the other crooking his fingers inside him. “It’s so soft and warm- it reminds me that you’re not all rock star bluster.” Hermann pulls his fingers out and wets his cock. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah! Yes, yes, Hermann, _please_ -”

He groans when Hermann pushes into him, and sighs happily when Hermann rests his hands on his belly. “Sweet, sweet boy,” Hermann says, thrusting slowly. “You must be so _full_.”

“I am, I am- Hermann, Hermann, jerk me off, please, dude, I’m so hard it _hurts_ -”

Hermann wraps a hand around his cock and hardly has to move before Newt comes, splattering all over his own stomach. He always gets a little embarrassed when that happens, even after all this time, even knowing that Hermann likes it- but now, Hermann takes his hand and spreads the come into a fine, sticky sheen that covers his whole swollen belly, and that _shouldn’t_ be hot, but watching Hermann’s serious face as he thrusts his cock hard into Newt and spreads his release over his stomach, concentrating hard, and yes, yes, _that’s_ hot.

“Newton,” Hermann sighs. “Newton, I’m about to-”

“Come on me,” Newt says without thinking. “Come- come on me, on- on my stomach, I know you want to-”

Hermann’s pupils are blown wide and Newt _really_ wants to kiss him right now, but he can’t because right now, Hermann is pulling out of him, and he pumps his cock once, twice, and _there,_ Newt is covered in his own come and Hermann’s too.

“Kinky bastard,” Newt breathes, and Hermann leans down and kisses him hard, not minding how their stomachs slide wetly against each other.

“I should watch you more carefully when you’re overeating,” Hermann says. “We could avoid the pain altogether and, on occasion, enjoy _this_ instead.”

Newt grins and presses a quick kiss to Hermann’s cheek. “Aw, I love it when you sweet-talk me.”


End file.
